


the electric feeling between my ribs

by moonlitlex



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitlex/pseuds/moonlitlex
Summary: sokka doesn't believe in fortune telling so when aunt wu tells him he's going to fall in love with the firelord it doesn't take him long to dismiss it as nonsense. but here he is, several months later, in love with the firelord. firelord zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	the electric feeling between my ribs

_Aunt Wu is full of shit,_ Sokka thought.

Katara rambled on about the stupid fortune Aunt Wu gave her, eating a rice cake.

“And she said I’ll have three grandchildren!” Katara continued.

“Wow that’s really great Katara.”

“Thank y- you know you don’t have to be bitter just because you don’t like the fortune she gave you.”

“You don’t even know what she said to me!”

“Go on then,” Aang interjected, “tell us what she said.”

Sokka paused to glare at them, then turned away abruptly. “It doesn’t matter. Fortune telling is bullshit anyway.”

“She told you something and I want to know what it is.”

“We asked you before and you didn’t say anything then either,” Katara complained. “If you think fortune telling is bullshit, what’s the problem? It’s just nonsense, right?”

“Right! So how does it matter!”

“Tell us, then! Tell us!” Aang dragged out the last syllable.

“Okay, fine! She said I’ll fall in love with the Firelord. The fucking-”

“The  _ Firelord? _ ” Katara sputtered.

“Yeah, that’s not cool dude. He’s not a good guy.” 

“Aang, I’m not gonna fall in love with the Firelord.”

“That’s what you’re saying right now. Just watch, Sokka. Aunt Wu is never wrong.” Katara nodded, agreeing with her own point.

“You  _ just _ met the woman and you’re taking her side over mine? What kind of sister are you?”

“A smart one?”

“Even  _ if _ she’s a real fortune teller,” Sokka’s voice rose, “- which isn’t a thing, by the way - even if she’s a real fortune teller, she can still be wrong about things! And she is most  _ definitely _ wrong about this!”

“You never know, Sokka,” Aang was laughing, “anything can happen. Aunt Wu  _ was _ right about the village not being destroyed. She clearly knows what she’s talking about.”

“You know Aang, I think your Aunt Wu is a con artist.”

“Or maybe,” Katara said, voice filled with mirth, “maybe, you’ll fall in love with the Firelord!” 

_Yeah,_ Sokka thought, _Aunt Wu is full of shit._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading follow my [tumblr](https://moonlitlex.tumblr.com/) for more clownery
> 
> also pls leave a kudos or comment if u liked this 2 fuel my author ego <3


End file.
